Tieflings -- Rival's War
Humanoid-Demon/Devil crossbreeds. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma (2): Tieflings are quick-thinking and charismatic. Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and tiefling subtypes. Darkvision (2):' '''You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. '''Fiendish Resistance (2):' You have advantage on saving throws against necrotic effects, and you have resistance to necrotic damage. Fiendish Magic (3): 'If your parentage is of devils, you gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of spells or abilities that charm or create illusions, you also know the ''friends cantrip, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. If your parentage is of demons, you gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of spells or abilities that deal acid or fire damage, you also know the thaumaturgy cantrip, and Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. '''Uncanny Aura (2): You have proficiency in Deception checks if your ancestry is of devils and in Intimidation checks if of demons. Fiendishly Gifted (1): You have advantage on Intelligence checks to decipher, understand, or speak a language and on Intimidate checks. VARIANTS Tieflings have varying traits depending on their mortal ancestry. Their size, base speed, regional proficiency, and languages will match that of their host race/society. If the parent race does not have a regional proficiency, you may choose a skill it is always proficient in or has advantage with, and you gain proficiency in that skill instead. The following assumes the tiefling's parentage is partially human (see the host race's page for the relevant information): Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 feet. Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' EBLUND: ''Religion, Vehicle (Land), Gaming set, Musical instrument, Jeweler's tools, Tinker's tools, Medicine ''RYGILD/ADARA: Insight, History, Perception, Smith's tools, Investigation, Glassblower's tools, Religion YSVEN: Survival, Athletics, Navigator's tools, Nature, Vehicle (Sea), Performance, Intimidation VARTIA: History, Vehicle (Land), Intimidation, Persuasion, Medicine, Performance, Vehicle (Sea) Languages (0): 'You can speak, read, and write Common and Abyssal or Infernal (as appropriate), plus the language of your parent society, if applicable. PATHFINDER Racial Traits '+2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma (2): Tieflings are quick-thinking and charismatic. Outsider (0): Outsiders with the native and tiefling subtypes. Medium (0): Receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed (0): Base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision (2):' '''Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Fiendish Resistance (3):' Cold resistance 5, fire resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Fiendish Ties (2): '''Treated as 1 level higher when casting spells with the evil descriptor or using powers of the Evil domain. If their parentage is of devils, the same bonus applies to the Trickery domain as well as bloodline powers of the infernal bloodline; if of demons, it applies to the Destruction domain and abyssal bloodline instead. Parentage also determines starting language. This trait does not give early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers they could already use without this trait. '''Spell-Like Ability (1): Can use vanish (devil) or cause fear ''(demon) once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to character level). '''Skilled (2):' +2 racial bonus on Bluff checks. Skill Training (1): Linguistics and Intimidate are always class skills. ADD Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills, which cannot be changed later':' EBLUND: Knowledge (Religion), Profession (Merchant), Linguistics, Appraise RYGILD/ADARA: Sense Motive, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Profession (Smith) YSVEN: Survival, Climb, Swim, Profession (Seafaring) ''VARTIA: ''Knowledge (Nobility), Knowledge (History), Profession (Soldier), Ride '''Languages (0): '''Tieflings begin play speaking Common and Abyssal (demons) or Infernal (devils). Tieflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War